SupernaturalSherlockMerlin AU Fanfic
by mishakittens
Summary: im crap at summaries no.


Dean stopped struggling with his bags and looked up at their new house, groaning quietly. He had liked it back at Ohio, it was nice and peaceful, unlike here; which looked like a place where prostitutes hang on the street corners. Hey, not that that's a bad thing. Dean smirked to himself.

Dean had been happy with where they had lived, but Sam, his brother, not so much. Sam had had a boyfriend named Lucifer. He was nice, yes, but Dean didn't know the full details, but Lucifer had cheated on Sam and now Sam coudn't bear to see him anymore. Dean didn't _have _to come with Sam, but wherever his brother went, Dean followed. He felt he had to protect his little brother.

"Are you gonna' carry on gawping at the place or are you gonna move your ass so we can get our stuff unpacked?" Sam smirked, walking up behind Dean.

"I'd be walking faster in the direction of a bar." Dean retorted.

"No, not until we've unpacked everything." Sam said with a slight stern-ness to his voice.

"Not until we've unpacked everything." Dean mimicked.

"Mature." Sam rolled his eyes and walked past Dean and into their new home. Dean sighed quietly as it started to spit slightly. That was the problem with England, the weather.

Dean started to follow Sam into the house when he heard someone speak. He turned his head to the side and saw a young man smiling at him. His teeth were really, _really _white. Never trust anyone with really white teeth. He also had blonde hair which looked soft enough to ruffle, which was a pretty weird thought to cross Dean's mind.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Dean asked, still struggling with all his bags.

"Oh yeah, I just said, you must be our new neighbors." The man replied.

"I guess so." Dean said, not always too good with social interaction, especially when he just wanted to go inside and put his heavy bags down.

"Oh, you're not British." The man said excitedly. "Where you from?"

"Um, Ohio." Dean muttered, hoping this conversation would be over soon.

"Wow, quite a long way a way then. Well, I'm Arthur."

"Dean." He replied back just as another young man walked outside the house, struggling with lots of bags and a... duelling sword.

"Ah yes, this is my room mate, Merlin." Arthur smirked.

"Although, I might as well be your servent." Merlin groaned, causing Dean to laugh slightly.

"Oh, shut up, Merlin, you love carrying my things."

Merlin shot a look at him before smiling at Dean.

"Hey Merlin, I'm Dean. I guess I should say its nice to meet you or you might stab me with that thing." Dean joked, liking this Merlin guy a bit more than Arthur, he seemed less... perky?

"Oh, no no, I wouldn't know how to use this." Merlin laughed.

"Yes, I am the one who took up duelling after all." Arthur butted in and Dean rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which, we're gonna' be late for my duelling class, hurry along, Merlin."

"Nice to meet you, Dean." Merlin smiled.

"You too, Merlin." He replied and with that, they were gone.

Dean stepped into his new house and groaned at the sight. It was just as bad inside. Sam appeared out of nowhere as Dean struggled to shut the door behind him.

"Aw, already making friends with the neighbors?" Sam sniggered.

"Yeah, totally, we'll be having slumber parties next and having pillow fights. Don't worry, you're invited and I can dare you to kiss that Arthur guy, he's definitely your type." Dean grinned smugly as he put his bags down... _finally. _

At that very minute, however, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh my God, are we gonna' be left alone today or?" Dean groaned

"I don't know but... bye!" Sam shot off upstairs and Dean whined childishly.

"Bitch!" He shouted up the stairs and Sam replied with a 'Jerk!'

Dean turned around and answered the door. As he was about to speak, someone pushed past him.

"What the fuck?" Dean raised his eyebrows as a second guy followed behind the other, shooting Dean an apologetic look. "Would you mind telling me wha-"

"Shut up a minute." The first guy interrupted and Dean opened his mouth to speak but didn't know quite what to say.

"I'm sorry about him-" The second guy started. "-He likes to play detective."

"I'm not playing detective, John... I wanted to meet our new neighbors."

Listening to his voice closely shocked Dean because he didn't expect it to be _so _deep.

"This isn't how you meet pe-" The second guy, who Dean guessed was called John, began speaking but the other guy raised his hand to hush him. Everything was quiet for a few moments before the deep voiced man spoke again.

"You two are very messy people, I can see but I can excuse this fact since you have just moved in. From what I can see, you're living with your brother... younger, perhaps." He paused and turned to look at Dean. "I can tell by your accent you're definitely not from here, America, definitely, in the Ohio area, maybe."

"Wait, wait... how do you know all this?" Dean asked, feeling angry at this guy for barging in here but also shocked that he guessed this just by looking at him.

"I use my brain and you don't." He replied back simply.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, no, he's not." John butted in and Dean turned to look at him.

"Can you just get out of my house?!" Dean raised his voice, trying his best not to punch the guy, who's name he didn't know yet.

"Yes, yes, we're sorry. Come on, Sherlock." John started dragging the guy, Sherlock, out the door. "I'm sorry again." John frowned as he closed the door behind him.

"Jesus Christ, peace at last."


End file.
